


I live for ME

by multifandom_stay



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ITZY (Band), K-pop, ONEUS (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaos, Freedom, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_stay/pseuds/multifandom_stay
Summary: You are Kang Y/N, the daughter of Daniel and Jihyo. You’ve lived most of your life in the suffocating and ruthless city, so when your parents decide you will be moving to a small town near the countryside, you are ready for a new change.Read more to watch your favourite ships fall helplessly in love, friendships unfold, and chaos ensues. After all, it’s your life and it’s time you lived like each day was your last. Buckle up your seatbelts, and brace yourself for the craziest rollercoaster of a story.{But seriously, my multifandom self is screeching with joy at the idea of being friends with kpop idols! Although this is an AU}{This also good for giving yourself self-love, so I hope you enjoy :)}
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, because of quarantine and lockdown and everything, I've noticed some of my friends feeling down. Even I myself, have been feeling sadder since life has become so repetitive and boring. And so, I decided to make a Y/N fanfiction to help grown my self-love and to hopefully help anyone else who is feeling down to feel better.
> 
> As another forewarning, however, Y/N won't be falling in love or be in a relationship, since I want to focus more on friendships and self-love, so I'm sorry if that's what you may have been expecting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and feel better. Stay safe and wear a mask if you go outside. Don't forget to wash your hands and maintain proper social distancing.
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> -Rara

Roadtrips are not generally interesting. Usually, Y/N preferred to plug in her earphones and block out the world while listening to Day6 and pretending to be in a movie. Sometimes, she would end up falling asleep, her head against the window and her trainers kicked off as she curled her body weirdly like a cat on the seat, mildly restricted by the seatbelt. 

Today, she chose to watch the scenery. Today was special. She was finally moving out of the city. Away from the cliques and bullies. Away from the horrible expectations and judgemental stares at her lazy fashion, and off to a new start. Not that a new start isn’t intimidating in itself. Y/N was a simple introvert, suffering from some kind of major shyness and minor anxiety, the idea of having to start anew with connections loomed darkly over her. Despite this, he focused on watching the city fade away, twisting her neck to see out of the back window of the car, past the luggage, to watch the tall building shrink until they looked like toys or minuscule models.

Her dad was driving, while her mother sang along with the radio. Jihyo was a beautiful singer and dancer, always taking Y/N to classes to encourage her to follow in her footsteps, but if Y/N was honest, the best moments were when they sang and danced for fun in the living room, without a care for anyone’s judgement. It was in those moments where Y/N truly felt at home; truly felt free.

And, in her sentimental daze, as she relaxed into the sound of Yong K’s voice in her headphones, her head now slumped against the window automatically, her eyes grew heavy and slumber took over the peaceful girl.

Perhaps a few minutes late, Daniel quickly glanced back at his daughter, a smile immediately gracing his face. “She’s gone.” Jihyo craned her neck, smiling the ethereal smile that had made her husband fall for her. “My sweet baby.” She cooed, as she looked at the girl clad in fluffy socks, a warm jacket and hoodie to fight the cold of the winter. “So adorable, even though she’s growing up.”

“Hopefully this will be a good change for her. She’s been upset lately, with all the drama that was happening to her. Hopefully, our good friends can help bring out the light hiding inside of her.” Daniel mused. 

Jihyo hummed in agreement. “They’ll open her up. And when she does, out baby caterpillar will become a beautiful butterfly.”

And perhaps, with their parental intuition, they were right. Because Y/N was on her to way to becoming the best version of herself, she just didn’t really know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-care tip of the day:
> 
> Sometimes focusing on the small things in life can help us to feel more grounded and happier. It's the small things that can sometimes make us smile or the warm feelings that slip in without us knowing. Even when things go all wrong, it's these little things that are generally always there to stay. :)
> 
> {I hope you enjoy the chapter!}
> 
> -Rara

Y/N was awoken by her mother shaking her awake. “We’ve arrived,” She smiled at her daughter.

Y/N blearily gazed at her surroundings as she broke out of her sleepy daze. They were parked in the driveway of a small, modest house. Their furniture, Y/N knew, was already placed inside as they had moved everything beforehand so that they would be able to move straight into a fully furnished home. And yet, it felt incredibly odd that this small house would be called home, rather than the humble city apartment, where the sound of impatient cars had floated through the windows.

Here, there was silence - the peaceful kind. Even the cold, biting breeze seemed calmer as the icy winds brushed through her hair and made her teeth chatter. She wondered what it would be like after the first snow, covered in elegant snowflakes. Would they be softer, with a livelier spirit than the snow in the city? Would it cover everything in a magical glow? Y/N could barely.

“Sweetie, are you coming or not?” Jihyo called from the front door, snapping her daughter out of her mindless daze.

Y/N unbuckled her seatbelt, slipping her soft fuzzy socks into her winter boots, before rushing towards the house, leaving the car door open despite her father’s playful protests. Her hands curled in her pockets, shaking with the cold, and as she entered the threshold of the home, she practically melted at the heat that surrounded her. It felt so much more better than the merciless air conditioning that froze the reception of their old apartment building all year round, certainly. The floor radiated warmth, from the built-in floor heating, and the air thrummed with heat from the hallway heater.

It looked like home, different with added furniture that Y/N had only seen in packaging, but it also felt like home. The smell of fresh paint and pure wood filled the air. It felt like new beginnings. It felt good. This was home - and Y/N liked it so far.

She liked the rug that flowed down the wooden stairs, and she tossed her boots off beside it, rushing up, eager to find her room. And find it she did - with her familiar bed and wardrobe, along with a brand new clock on the wall and extensive blank space that was free for her chaos to be spread all upon it. She couldn’t wait to start decorating.

She flung open her wardrobe doors staring at the emptiness, fingers delicately tracing over the fading lines of paint she’d carefully created as a child of broad imagination. Everything felt so different in its new setting, despite being the exact same furniture from before. 

Y/N collapsed on her bed, the mattress welcoming her like an old, trusty friend, and causing a plushie to tumble from the pile on her pillows and settle on her face. With a disgruntled noise, she pushed it away, staring at the white ceiling. It complimented her pale mint green walls nicely, adding a nice and satisfying aesthetic to the room. It felt almost natural, as though Y/N truly belonged in this room - as though it had always breathed her essence.

Yes, Y/N liked her new home. She liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-care tip of the day:
> 
> Try not to overthink everything. Sometimes what might seem like a major thing to ourselves can really seem like nothing to someone else. Often when we overthink everything, it can cause stress and anxiety.
> 
> It's better sometimes to just let things go and accept that what has happened has happened. You can't change the past, but you can improve yourself for the future. :)
> 
> -Rara

The first person Y/N met was her neighbour. While exploring beyond the walls of her home, she realised that the small house was a little away from any of the other houses, separated by unmarked areas of forest that seemed to climb further beyond into mountains. And so, on that winter afternoon, as snowflakes clung to her hair, she ventured down the road.

The trees, while tall, were majestic and green beneath blankets of snow, and life seemed to thrive all around. The snow-covered gravel crunched beneath her feet, and the faint sound of a bird echoed beautifully. And every so often following the road, were lamposts dotted a small way aways after the next. It would probably look magical at night, Y/N mused.

And then, she had met her neighbour. She was sweet-looking girl, wrapped up tight in a warm coat, with polished brown, leather boots, pink cheeks and curly brown hair. She grinned at Y/N welcomingly. 

“Are you the new people who have moved just up the road?” She asked; and when Y/N had nodded affirmatively in her nervous daze as her voice caught in her throat, the girl had continued on with a brighter smile. “I’m your neighbour, Song Yuqi! If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t always from here either. I’m from China.”

“I’m Kang Y/N,” was the mumbled response, and Yuqi grinned.  
“You’re so adorable.” She giggled; her voice light and youthful, echoing onto her features. “Do you want to come inside - to my house? My mum can make us hot chocolate. Or, if you want I can show you around.” She gestured to a gate behind her, revealing a small lane that led somewhere beyond, where a spire of smoke crept into the air in the distance.

“We just got here today, and my parents might worry.” Y/N excused herself, feeling too shy next to Yuqi. 

“That’s alright! I’ll probably see you tomorrow anyway; since we’re neighbours. If you ever need anything, feel free to come and bother us.”

Y/N bowed politely. “Thank you.”

And then she turned on her heels and quickly ran back up the road as the nervousness hit her once again.

“Be careful of the ice!” Yuqi called after her, and Y/N felt incredibly embarrassed as she realised how she had quite literally bolted from the conversation. Y/N made a squeaky noise, burying her head in her gloved hands as she entered the driveway.

“Are you alright?” She heard her father ask.

“I met the neighbour.” Y/N mumbled as she launched herself into his chest. He laughed, carefully rubbing a hand on her back to soothe her. 

“I’m sure they don’t bite.” He teased, only causing the poor girl to groan.

“I practically ran away as if she did?” 

He laughed again. “I’m sure she’s not going to be bothered. From what I know, the neighbour’s daughter is called Yuqi and she’s quite hardheaded. You wouldn’t be offending her by running away. And besides, you had a better reaction than some people I know in this town.”

“You know the people in this town?” This was news to Y/N.

“Back when I was in school, I had a penpal. They live here. When I got married, I visited here with your mother, and then again when we had you, so don’t be surprised if someone brings something up. So yeah, I know a few people around here. Don’t worry though; I know they’ll love you.”

“Really?” And Y/N looked up into her father’s eyes to see sincerity.

“Really.”


End file.
